Fooled Around And Fell In Love
by NejisHime
Summary: Life throws all kinds of situations your way. What do you do when you get pregnant to the man that your fooling around with, but have been in love with for years? Hinata has to let Sasuke know, knowing there is a chance that he might leave her. The reaction she gets, is really not what she was expecting. Fun little story, bad summery as you can see. Modern Day Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note.**

 **So this story is something that I have been cooking up for a little while. I also want this story to be a tribute not only to my amazing boyfriend who is a fantastic father to our two young daughter's but to all men out there who love raising a beautiful little life.**  
 **My own father is not one of these amazing men. I won't go into detail, that's far too heavy for this cute fluffy story I have planned.**

 **Characters are OOC but I am sure you guys won't mind. Please enjoy.**

 **...**

Trembling hands brought the small white stick closer to wide lavender eyes. Once the two vibrant blue lines appeared on the little window, Hinata let her lips curve into a huge smile and she let out a laugh. She took a glance over to the white marble vanity unit where three other test sat showing the same result as the one in her hand. Her hands continued to shake, not out of fear or hopelessness, but of joy and excitement. As she left the bathroom with one hand placed on her still flat tummy she walked around her house, glancing into ever room. Her home was not the luxurious type of house her father or cousin owned, but Hinata felt that the two bedroom bungalow was perfect. As she stood in each room she continued to visualize where everything would go. She could easily make out how she would decorate the small guest bedroom into the perfect room for the baby. In the living room she could see where she would place the swing, she could even keep the nappies, wipes and cream in the black ask wood storage unit that sat behind her three seater couch. There was even plenty of room for a moses basket to sit right next to her preferred seat on the couch. She could even tell where the sterilizer would go in the large blue and white kitchen, but through all her planning and her excitement, she could feel a cold pang of sadness enter her heart. Now she knew, she would lose Sasuke.

Sasuke and herself had been in a non exclusive relationship for the past two years. She had know the youngest Uchiha all her life due to both of their fathers being close friends. She knew he had a reputation for sleeping around with different women, never settling down and genuinely preferring his play boy lifestyle that being tied down to one woman. Her friends had told her she was an idiot to get involved with him, she already knew that, but she couldn't help continuing to be in love with the man she had loved since the age of sixteen.

Once she and Sasuke had entered high school she had noticed a drastic change in the once sweet boy. He had always been handsome, but as soon as they all started their first day, girls had thrown themselves at Sasuke clearly not caring about their own dignity. Even though they all still ran in the same circle of friends, Hinata had distanced herself from Sasuke due to crazy older girls constantly giving her a hard time whenever Sasuke would walk her home, carry her bag or even so much as talk to her. Her first love, had been Sasuke's best friend Naruto. Any time he was near, which was all the time due to them being friends, she would constantly blush and stutter if he spoke to her directly. She gave off the impression that she was shy, and maybe back then she was, but now, she was anything but.

For years she had watched Sasuke bask in the attention that females would give him, even males would try it on a bit. She knew Sasuke didn't swing that way but she could never stop the hysterical laughter that she and her female friends would get in to watching a clearly horny teenage boy try some pick up lines on the white faced, wide eyed Uchiha. Even though Sasuke would have his arm around a different girl every single day, he always made time for Hinata, claiming that no other girl could take her spot. She never really thought anything of that comment, her naive teenage brain coming to the conclusion that he just meant as a best friend due to them being close ever since the age of five. But all that changed when she turned sixteen.

Every Saturday would be their day just to sit about in comfortable house clothes, binge watch animes or horror movies and eat the most insane amount of junk food that two teenagers should not be able to eat. Unfortunately, after Hinata turned sixteen she had managed to get herself a part time job working in a local pet store so their lazy Saturdays had stopped for a while. Sasuke didn't know, but after eight weeks of not getting their day Hinata had asked for a holiday day and went over to the Uchiha residents to surprise Sasuke. She didn't count on her being the one surprised as she walked into the house to see Sasuke with some girl from a different year in their school getting very hot and heavy with her best friend on the couch. Sasuke had instantly looked at her and tore himself from the half naked girl and chased after Hinata. Hinata hadn't even realized that she had ran away. She had made it back to her house and instantly slammed and locked her bedroom door. She was even more surprised to feel tears streaming down her face and her heart shatter. She didn't know why. She had spent years watching Sasuke with other girls and it didn't bother her, yet seeing him and that girl nearly going at it like rabbits, it broke her. That was the day Hinata realized that she loved her best friend, and it was also the day that Hinata had decided that she couldn't be around him anymore.

Hinata never had any intention of leaving school, she always saw herself graduation high school with her friends and attending the large party that was put on every year for graduating students. Her father was shocked when Hinata had told him that she refused to go back to school, but in stead of the lecture she was expecting, she received a hug instead. It confused her until her father told her that if she didn't want to go to school anymore then he would not force her to continue, but he did say that she would have to do something else with her life. Hinata had already been thinking about that and asked her father to send her to Suna where her Uncle Hizashi and cousin Neji lived, she would continue her education there. The next morning her father had drove her to the airport, telling her that he would go to Konoha High himself to explain the situation and also warned her that her Uncle would send him weekly updates and that if she started slacking off or getting herself into trouble, she would be on the first flight back to Konoha.

When she returned to Konoha at eighteen she was instantly grabbed into bone breaking hugs from Sakura and Ino. She ended up being in the airport for half an hour due to both of her friends crying and refusing to let her out of the hug because she had, and they quoted, 'left them'. Hinata didn't care as she laughed with them and promised them that night would be a girls night in with lots of ice cream. She had missed her friends and was so glad that they were both gossips as they were able to fill her in on everything that had happened in the last two years and what everyone was doing. She listened intently as the spoke of all their high school friends, but when they mentioned Sasuke's name the bad feelings came back. Fortunately, Ino mentioned that Sasuke had gone to the University in Kiri and would be there for three years. She wasn't proud, but Hinata felt a very large weight being removed from her chest knowing that she wouldn't be running into him. She didn't know how that reunion would play out, and to be frank, she didn't really want to know. She just wanted to get on with her life and do what she always wanted to do.

At the age of twenty-one Hinata and became a midwife. Three straight years she had trained under the award winning doctor Tsunade Senju. She was a tough teacher but was the most experienced doctor who could do just about anything when it came to something medical, but Hinata had always had her heart on becoming a midwife, and that was exactly what she had achieved. Her father had been so proud and had threw a huge party for her, even giving her the deed to her house as a present. She had been having a fantastic time catching up with all her old friends who were able to make it but once her eyes landed on a cold set of obsidian eyes she felt herself become as stiff as a board. They stood and stared at each other for god knows how long, but when she saw Sasuke's older brother Itachi smack Sasuke's arm and push him towards her she couldn't help but giggle.

It was an awkward reunion. Hinata constantly looked as though she wanted to run, where as Sasuke looked as though he had so many questions he wanted answers too but couldn't decide what one to ask first. The night continued on, they sat and talked, drank, even tried to joke but the air around them was so suffocating with awkwardness that it got difficult. What was the most awkward, was the next morning when Hinata woke up she was in an unknown bed, naked as the day she was born, snuggled into the delicious muscled chest of Sasuke Uchiha.

Ever since that night it had become a routine for them to be together. She never did admit her feelings, never once did she bring up the reason why she left to go to Suna. All Sasuke had told her was that he had missed her and that if she wanted, they could have a friends with benefit type of relationship. She knew she shouldn't. Her friends told her, her cousin told her, even her brain had told her but she didn't listen to any of them. She accepted and continued to sleep with him whenever her wanted her. She couldn't even be mad, she got herself into this predicament, she knew that Sasuke was also seeing other women. He wasn't the type to settle down and she knew this, but she wanted to be selfish for a change. She constantly told herself that even if he didn't love her, even if they didn't have a normal relationship that she was dying to have with him, it didn't matter. As long as she could still feel his arms wrapped around her on the nights that he came to be with her.

She could feel a tear slip down her cheek as she thought back on everything. She still did love Sasuke but knew he didn't see her that way, and that was okay. Drying her eyes she shook the bad feelings away and forced herself to smile. She decided it was time to get ready, she had to go and tell Sasuke, even if he didn't want her, he still had a right to know that she was expecting a baby, his baby, and that she was going to keep the child and raise it herself. She didn't expect that Sasuke would want the baby, not that he was a bad guy, but because this pregnancy was not planned. Hinata knew that she could never give up her little baby, but because she loved Sasuke so much, she would offer him an out, and also let him go.

X.X.X.X

Hinata left the doctors surgery with another huge smile on her face. When she first entered she hadn't expected an appointment but when the receptionist told her that her main doctor Shizune had had a cancellation and she could go in now she was glad. Sitting down in the chair and telling Shizune the news had been the most hilarious situation Hinata had ever been in. Shizune had been lost for words for about thirty seconds, let out a huge whoop, cried then launched herself at Hinata and gave her a huge squeeze. Hinata could still feel herself giggle as she walked into the main part of town towards the large building that Sasuke's father owned. She could feel her nerves start to rise but she would not run from this, she had to let Sasuke know.

She fully intended to tell Sasuke that even if he didn't want to be involved, she would still want his mother and father to be there. This was going to be their first grand child after all, even if the little one did not have the Uchiha name. As she entered the large building she instantly walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, waiting for all but three seconds before she was grabbed into a hug from behind. She instantly let out a scream and quickly turned to see none other that Sasuke's mother.  
"Hinata dear. Oh my look at you, you look more and more like your mother everyday."  
"Mrs Uchiha you gave me a fright" laughed Hinata.  
"Dear what have I told you about this Mrs Uchiha nonsence? It's either Mikoto or mother, I wont have you calling me anything else."  
"I'm sorry, Mother" giggled Hinata. "Are you hear to see Mr Uchiha?"  
"Yes, he finally has a luch time off so I thought I would surprise him by bring him his favorite."  
Hinata nodded and smiled before she entered the elevator with Mikoto following. Hinata pressed the botton for both Sasuke's and Fugaku's floors, which were just three floors apart.  
"Sasuke didn't mention that you would be coming by dear."  
"Oh, he doesn't know. I thought I would surprise him myself" smiled Hinata.  
"I really wish the both of you would get together. You have known my son all your life and I would love to have you as a daughter, no other woman would do" sighed Mikoto.  
Hinata let out a nervous laugh as she gave the same reply that she always did to Sasuke's mother. That they were just friends.

As the numbers on the screen continued to rise, Hinata felt herself become more nervous. She badly wanted to tell Mikoto everything, knowing that the woman would be ecstatic beyond belief that she was going to be a grand mother but Sasuke had to know first. Once the doors opened, Hinata bid Mikoto farewell and walked over to the reception desk, knowing that the blonde with way too much make-up would turn her nose up. She smiled politely to the girl and asked her if Sasuke was available. The blonde looked her up and down and tutted her tongue and hit the call button on the intercom.  
"What is it now?" Came a very gruff reply.  
"Mr Uchiha I have a... _woman_ here asking for you" Sneered the blonde as she replied to her boss.  
"That's fantastic, would you mind giving me a name or is it a fucking surprise?"  
Hinata nearly lost her exposure at Sasuke's sarcastic, snarky comment as the blonde behind the desk blushed and stuttered out the question to Hinata. Once the girl got Hinata's name her eyes went wide, the Hyuga's were as famous as the Uchiha and this poor girl looked at Hinata in fear, knowing that she had insulted Hiashi Hyuga's daughter.  
"It's... Umm... Hinata Hyuga sir."

It was quiet for a whole minute before Sasuke demanded that Hinata should come inside. Hinata made her way towards the closed door, smileing politely at the receptionist as she passed. She didn't bother to knock, she opened the door and quickly closed it as soon as she stepped inside.  
"Hi there. Sorry if I caught you at a bad time, I just needed to talk to you about something." Started Hinata as she made her way towards the desk.  
"Don't worry about it Hina, I'm going to be stuck here after closing time for a few hours even if you didn't show up."  
Hinata could see that Sasuke was up to his eye balls in paper work, she started to think that maybe it wasn't a good time but instantly stopped that train of thought. She kept repeating that Sasuke needed to know, he had every right to know what was happening. She bit her lip and started to take deep breaths in and out through her nose, he had to know, he hand to know.  
"Hinata are you alright?" Sasuke asked rather worried.  
"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this. It's going to be a shock but I am not going to apologize for this, you have your own rights but you need to know."  
"Okay" smirked Sasuke playfully. "Well, care to enlighten me as to what I have a right on?"  
"Sasuke, we need to stop our arrangement."

Hinata watched as Sasuke's face fell, that was rather confusing. Why would he be upset about that? He could have any woman he wanted, hell, Hinata knew that he was seeing other women the same time as her. As instantly as the shocked but sad expression came, it disapeared. Hinata prayed that there wasn't going to be a screaming match between them, she knew that Sasuke had a bit of a temper but he never took it out on her.  
"Wh... Did I do something wrong?" Asked Sasuke.  
"What? No, Sasuke you did nothing wrong. It's just, look something has happened, something that I know you don't want. But you need to know so I need you to know that I don't expect anything from you and that if you want out you are completely free, no hate from me at all."  
"Hinata what the hell is going on? Your not making any sense" said Sasuke as he started to stand from his chair. Only for his whole body to freeze in the crouched position as he heard the next words out of Hinata's mouth.  
"Sasuke, I'm pregnant. It's your baby."

 **...**

 **So... What did you all think? I know it is a bit rushed and it's not really a long chapter but I still hope you all enjoyed it. I plan to make this story maybe 5 chapters in total. I really have enjoyed thinking this story up, please let me know what you guys think, love hearing from all of you.**

 **xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Author's Note. Please read.**

 **Okay, so first off I would like to scream out a huge thank you to everyone who Favorited, followed and reviewed that last chapter. Honestly I was blown away by how much you all enjoyed it.**

 **Secondly I want to give a shout out to muzicaldove.**  
 **My dearest, I would just like to let you know that I have no intention of forgetting my other story Right Kind Of Wrong. Basically being a full time mum, real life and responsibilities take up so much of your time that by the end of the day you are shattered and just want to sleep. This little story here is to get me back into the rhythm of writing. But thank you dear, I plan to have the next chapter up soon.**

 **Lastly, now I really hope none of you think of me as being rude here, honestly that is not my intention.**  
 **Now, I do not condone promiscuous behavior in men or women. I have every intention of raising my daughters with enough dignity to never be that way, and if I ever had sons I would do the exact same.**  
 **A lot of you have let me know your feelings about the whole arrangement that Sasuke and Hinata are in. A lot of you have let me know that she's stupid, that she shouldn't have accepted and also that she should have been sleeping about as well. Now, the first chapter was all Hinata's perspective... You haven't read Sasuke's yet. I don't want to say too much in here and spoil the chapter for anyone but as I have stated this story is a cute fluffy story, I promise there will be no tears. I really do hope that you will still give the story a chance even though some of you have let me know that you don't really like Sasuke as a playboy, I understand but please don't stop reading, I promise you will love it.**

 **Now I think I should get on to the chapter, thank you so much for taking the time to read and if I did come across as a bitch there then I truly apologize. Please enjoy chapter 2.**

 **...**

Sasuke knew he wasn't perfect, even if he pretended that he was. Through out his life he had made mistakes and even had regrets. Sasuke could admit that through out his twenty-three years of living, he had three of the biggest regrets that he would live with for the rest of his life. The first regret was making Hinata cry when they were sixteen. To this very day Sasuke still did not have a clue as to why she had ran from his house crying, he had been with girls before and Hinata never gave off the impression that it bothered her. Seeing those tears come from her beautiful eyes, knowing that he was the cause of them caused his whole body to hurt. He had tried to grab her but she had ran right out his front door without a backward look. Being so angry at himself he growled to, whatever her name was, to get the fuck out of his house and never come near him again.

There was only one other person that knew about his arrangement with Hinata, that person being the only one that knew of Sasuke's real feelings, and that was Itachi. Every day Itachi would randomly smack him on the back of the head, tell him to grow a damn pair and tell Hinata the truth. Something that Sasuke really wanted to do, and that truth, was that from the age of thirteen, Sasuke had been in love with Hinata Hyuga.  
After the incident at his house he had sulked for most of the night until Itachi had returned. He told his brother the full story which got him a very hard smack to the head. Sasuke had every intention of apologizing to Hinata the next day at school and to also tell her the truth about how he felt. Unfortunately, he had waited all day but she never came. Feeling the guilt multiply inside him drastically he skipped his last two classes and ran straight to the Hyuga's mansion. Only to be told from her father when he arrived that Hinata had moved to Suna to live with her uncle and to continue her education there. Sasuke felt empty as he made his way back to his own home. He didn't feel the rain, he didn't hear his name being called, all he could feel was utter emptiness that Hinata was gone. Sasuke had made a vow that day, that he would never be with another woman again. The only one he wanted, needed, was no longer there.

His second regret, was asking Hinata to be in this 'friends with benefits' crap. When he was reunited with Hinata at the age of twenty-one, he had every intention of sitting her down and telling her he was in love with her and had been for so many years. He wanted to admit everything, let her call him an idiot, accept any beating she let out on him, kiss her then treat her like the queen she was for the rest of her life. What actually happened was that they got drunk, slept together then his stupid, stupid mouth blurted out a non exclusive relationship. What the hell was that? How hard was it to say 'Hinata, I've loved you since I was thirteen, I'm a jackass but I want to be yours. Marry me?' Clearly in Sasuke's case that was damn too hard to say considering he didn't fucking say it, but deep down, he knew the reason why he couldn't tell her. Hinata looked and acted like a sweetheart who wouldn't hurt a fly but damn that woman had one hell of a temper and a shit hot right hook. If he had admitted that he had been in love with her for so long she would have went apeshit at the fact that he had these feelings yet continued to carry on with so many different girls, and that brought him to his last and biggest regret.

He never had any intention of being with any other girl. He had grew up with Hinata from a young age. She knew his likes and dislikes, they knew each others troubles, they could actually sit and talk for hours and she was always there for him. Logically he couldn't see himself with anybody else but her, yet that didn't happen. He wasn't even attracted to any of those girls he had fooled around with, he couldn't even remember their names. The only logical reason he had for being a scummy play boy, was having to watch the girl of his dreams fall head over heels for his best friend. Sasuke had felt as though someone had ripped out his heart, it was the most painful situation he had ever had to endure. So, instead of talking to his best friend, who would have told Sasuke that he had no intention of being with Hinata because he only saw her as a friend and was only interested in Sakura, he listened to his cousin Shisui. Biggest mistake ever which actually got him two smacks from Itachi. Trying to make Hinata jealous by being with other women? What the fuck was that? Unfortunately, he had listened and did what his cousin said. It didn't get him anywhere, all it got him, was a massive reputation as a man whore that stayed with him to this very day.

Itachi was the only person that knew that Sasuke had not had sex, or even kissed a girl since he was sixteen. Itachi loved his brother more than anyone in their family and always looked out for him, he hated seeing his brother hurt but hated it a lot more when he had to watch his brother be a complete tool. After the arrangement started, Sasuke was hurt that Hinata had thought that he was sleeping with other women the same time as her. No way, no way in hell. He had his dream girl, his future wife, kinda, there was no way he would want to be around another woman when he already had Hinata. Being the idiot he was, he had never told Hinata that he wasn't seeing anyone else. Itachi had told him on countless occasions that if he admitted everything to her then they could actually start a real relationship. Sasuke wanted that more than anything, he would give his eyes for that to happen, but if he told her, he would lose her.

X.X.X.X

Sasuke slid back down into his chair. _'Did she say that? Pregnant? Baby? Oh god is this even fucking real?'_  
He discreetly pinched himself and flinched as he felt the pain in his leg from the nip. Yeah, this was real. There was so many emotions running through him that he couldn't get a grip on just one. His mouth didn't work anymore it seemed. Trying desperately to form some kind of fucking word was near impossible. He looked over to the indigo beauty standing at the other side of his desk, watching her bite her lip and keep her eyes glued to the ground. He grabbed his dark locks and dropped his head.

It was at that moment that Hinata decided to look up, seeing Sasuke with his head down solidified it for her, he didn't want her now. She was fine with that, she got to have her love for two years, she knew what all this was. She was too much of a coward to tell Sasuke that she wanted more with him, she wanted a proper relationship, living together, marriage, kids, but he didn't feel that way.  
"I know this is a shock Sasuke but believe me this was not planned, but I have no intention of giving this baby up. You can still be a father if you want too, you don't have to-"  
Hinata instantly had to stop talking as she looked over to see not only Sasuke with tears running down his face, but he was smiling. Sasuke leaped from his chair and hopped over his desk, causing all the paper work to fly anywhere and his laptop to clatter to the floor. Her instinct was to run, but she couldn't, not when his lips were devouring her's like they would disappear if he didn't. What the hell was going on?

Sasuke broke away from the kiss and placed both his hands on Hinata's blushing red cheeks.  
"You... you... Oh Hinata" stumbled Sasuke before claiming her lips again.  
Hinata for the most part was the most confused that she had ever been in her entire life. Well... was this a good sign? The butterflies inside her told her this was a good thing, but still, what the hell?  
"You amazing, beautiful woman. Your having my baby? Your blessing me with a baby? It's true? It's really true?"  
Hearing the emotion in Sasuke's voice caused Hinata to let out a giggle as happy tears started to form in her eyes. Just as she was about to hug him, Sasuke dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms loosely around her. Peppering her tummy with kisses while claiming how amazing she was and how happy she had made him caused a sob to come from her throat.  
"Sasuke? You want this?" She asked through her tears.  
"This, you, living together, the sleepless nights, the bottle feeding, the dirty nappies the fucking lot. I am a prized twat Hinata, a coward and an asshole, but I love you. I love you Hinata Hyuga."  
Hearing those words, the words she had only dreamed that she would ever hear him say. They caused such joy, but instead of saying them back or even sitting down and talking about everything, she was whisked out of the office by a very happy, spring in his step Sasuke.

Sasuke was on cloud nine, or ninety-nine, whatever fucking cloud he was on it was a party cloud. He didn't know where he was going, he had worked in this building for years, his dad had owned it for years, yet he was walking back and forward not knowing what room was fucking what. When he finally got to a door that had Itachi's name on it, he kicked the door open and happily screamed Itachi's name.  
"Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you? You scared the shit out of me" Itachi shouted.  
Sasuke ran to his older brother, leaving a very amused Hinata standing inside the door way, watching as Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the shoulders.  
"I'm going to be a dad."  
"Your going to be a what?"  
"A dad Itachi, I'm going to be a dad. Right Hinata?"  
Both Uchiha's turned to the blushing Hyuga, one with the biggest smile and the other with a very confused look. She giggled while nodding her head.  
"Holy shit. A dad, Sasuke your going to be a dad" claimed Itachi as he jumped to his feet.  
"I know" shouted Sasuke.  
Both brother's began to laugh and hug each other. Hinata had never seen anything funnier. Just today she had thought that she would be walking out of here alone and preparing herself in bringing this little baby into the world. She definitely did not expect this.  
"I'm going to be an uncle. Uncle Itachi. Holy shit... I... Oh shit I have to start buying stuff."  
Sasuke then pulled himself away from his brother and pointed straight at him.  
"I'm gonna be a dad before you. Ha I win, ha." Shouted Sasuke before grabbing Hinata's hand and leaving Itachi's office.

Hinata's head was spinning at everything that was going on. She stood in the elevator watching Sasuke bounce on the balls of his feet, impatiently waiting for the doors to open.  
"Sasuke? Are you okay?"  
Sasuke turned to her with a smile, "Absolutely. Wait, shit. I've had you running about with me. Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Should you even be walking? Fuck I'm an idiot."  
Hinata panicked and tried to soothe him but before she could, Sasuke had crouched down, putting one arm around her back and the other around her legs. Scooping her up she let out a squeak and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"No more walking for you" stated Sasuke seriously.  
"Sasuke please don't be ridiculous" giggled Hinata. "Of course I need to walk, women can work all through their pregnancies."  
"No more work for you either" smirked Sasuke as the doors opened and Sasuke made his way out.  
Hinata felt so embarrassed as everyone inside the building watched with amusement as Sasuke carried her towards what looked like his father's office. Seeing that that was exactly where he intended to go, Hinata started to struggle.  
"What's wrong Hinata? Did I do something wrong again? Holy shit we are going to have to get some baby books, I don't want to screw this up."  
"Sasuke calm down. Your fine, I am fine, I just want you to stop. Were you going to tell your mother and father?" Asked Hinata.  
"I didn't know mother was there but yeah I want to tell them. They will be over the moon, then we have to go tell your father, then we have to-"  
Sasuke was cut off by Hinata gently placing her fingertips against his lips. She smiled ever so slightly and let out a happy sigh.  
"Sasuke, you and I have so much to talk about. My head is spinning with everything you told me down in your office, I need a little time to let it sink in, and, I don't want to tell your parents yet. I actually wanted to wait until after the twelve week scan to start telling our friends and family."  
"Why?" Asked Sasuke genuinely confused. He really was going to have to pick up a lot of baby and pregnancy books.  
"Most women wait until they are three month along to start telling the news because sometimes, god forbid, they could lose the baby. Some call this the danger zone so they tend to keep it to themselves."  
Hinata felt Sasuke tense up at her words. All of this was so new to him that she had to be careful, she watched him stare down at her belly then turn to make his way back towards the elevator.  
"Okay, we will keep it to ourselves. We will go tell Itachi not to say anything then we will head out. We do have a lot to discuss don't we? I mean we both decided to drop some really heavy bombs on each other today."  
Hinata let out a giggle and smiled up at the smirking man holding her. "That we definitely did."

...

 **Okay guys, there we have chapter 2. I feel this is rushed a little. Honestly I wasn't planning to have this chapter up so soon but I still really hope you like it. As I said, cute and fluffy. Please let me know what you all thought and thank you so much for reading.**

 **xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note.**

 **Hello my dears.**  
 **I want to start this note off with an apology, I've been gone ages but if anyone reads my other story I explained the reason for my being gone. Stupid laptop!**  
 **Secondly I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I am so happy you all enjoy my stories.**  
 **Lastly I want to just give you all a heads up. Obviously this story is about a pregnancy. Now there will be some parents reading this, others not. So what I would like to point out is that not all pregnancies are the same. Some women will experience all symptoms of early stage pregnancy, some that are lucky, don't get any. So while writing about this topic I would like to use my own experience. So I am basing this on my own pregnancy with my second child. I won't keep you any longer, please enjoy.**

 **...**

"This is torture. How long do we have to sit here?"  
Hinata glanced to her right to see Sasuke continually tapping his hand against his left leg, a sign that he was growing impatient. They had arrived at the Sonography Department early by Sasuke's request, he had been unable to contain his excitement for this day ever since they received the appointment letter through the post.  
"Sasuke, my appointment is not for another 10 minutes" smiled Hinata, "You were the one that wanted to get here half an hour early."  
"I know but I'm just so excited babe, we get to see our little baby today" smiled Sasuke as he placed his palm over the small bump that Hinata had been keeping hidden by baggy hoodies.  
Hinata's smile widened as she rested her head against Sasuke's shoulder. Truthfully she was getting impatient as well but was better at containing it. She couldn't wait to see their little darling up on the screen, finding out the exact due date so that they could start getting prepared.

The last two months had flown by quickly. It had only seemed like yesterday she had been in her bathroom and found out that she was expecting. She had been so happy but of course scared that day, due to her not knowing how Sasuke would take the news that he was going to be a father. Thinking back to how Sasuke reacted, and how loving and supportive he had been made her feel so safe. They had sat down that day for over six hours talking about everything, both of them finally plucking up the courage to be truthful with each other and to admit everything that they had kept locked up tight for so many years.

"Hinata Hy- oof."  
Hinata and Sasuke jumped from their seats as they watched one of the Sonographers being tackled to the floor by a blonde woman in a pair of scrubs.  
"I told you that I will be doing Hinata's scan god damn it. I taught her, she is my student and I am doing it."  
"Tsunade Sensei?"  
Said woman lifted her head and let out a laugh. Quickly getting to her feet she helped the poor woman up and apologized. The dark haired woman only rolled her eyes and smiled, clearly used to Tsunade's antics and walked over to the reception desk.  
"Hinata, dear you look lovely. How are you feeling?" Asked Tsunade as she pulled Hinata in to a hug.  
"I'm fine, well, as fine as you can be with constant sickness, heightened sense of smell and can only stomach water for the last four weeks but yes I am grand" laughed Hinata in reply.  
Tsunade let out a laugh and patted Hinata's shoulder while steering her into one of the rooms. Being a midwife herself, Hinata knew where she had to sit and what to do. She placed her coat on one of the empty plastic chairs as she gracefully climbed on to the bed, pulling her top up to show her slightly raised belly and lay back.

Tsunade looked over the specific notes that had been taken. She could admit when she seen that Hinata was booked in for a scan she was over the moon ecstatic. She discreetly eyed the raven haired male who was standing right beside her student while holding her hand. That was very surprising, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga? Their child was going to be a certified heart breaker, she just knew it.  
"Okay Hinata before we start I just want to let you in on a few things. If it is alright with you I want to be the one to give you all your scans, I will also be the one delivering your baby. I don't care if it is my day off or if I have just finished a 12 hour shift, I would like to be there.  
Hinata smiled towards her Sensei and nodded her permission.  
"Also, I am also going to be your community midwife, so you will see me every two weeks from this date. I don't really go out to doctor surgeries, as you know I prefer to stay in the hospital but I was told that you and the main midwife that is based at your local GP had somewhat of a disagreement?"

Hinata's face turned down into a scowl as she remembered that day three weeks ago, a disagreement was putting it mildly. She had already been having a rough time what with early stage symptoms hitting her all at once and what was not improving her mood was a midwife blatantly ignoring her to try her hand at flirting with Sasuke.  
The week before Hinata had walked out from her bedroom and instantly ran to the bathroom, dry heaving and spitting out bile down the toilet after smelling something utterly vile. She had walked out towards her kitchen with a towel over her face to avoid the smell that was her plug in air fresheners, she loved the smell of cinnamon berries but now it just smelt wrong. Taking a drink of one of her favorite fizzy drinks to try and get rid of the taste in her mouth, she instantly spat the mouthful out onto the kitchen floor. The sugary drink tasted like flat garbage and she didn't know why, but she sat down on the floor, crying while hugging the bottle.

That was how Sasuke found her when he entered the house. He had bolted to her side and hugged her in a panic, thinking something was really wrong. After 5 minutes of coaxing Hinata to stop crying and tell him what was wrong because he couldn't for the life of him understand a word she was saying while crying and talking she had told him. Sasuke set out to work by throwing out the air fresheners, opening all the windows to air out the house and placed Hinata on the couch. Putting on her favorite movie with her blanket wrapped around her while he had prepared to go to the store to pick up every drink they had so that Hinata could still have her fizzy drink fix. The loving smile she had sent him made him feel like Superman, he had been reading tons of baby books ever since Hinata had told him he was going to be a father and knew all about the different symptoms that she could have. He hated that Hinata would have to go through all that, if he could take it from her then he would in a heartbeat, but because it was impossible to do that, he decided to be there for constant support.

Nobody could say that he didn't try, but the sickness had gotten worse. One day while the both of them had been out for a walk, a man had walked past the couple smoking a cigarette which caused Hinata to double over and throw up what little she had eaten all over the street. Sasuke had been ready to chase the guy and ram that cigarette down his throat, but hearing Hinata cry made all the anger disappear. He just picked her up and took her home. He was starting to get worried because for two whole weeks Hinata had not been able to eat any food at all. The only thing she could keep down was water and she had started to become more and more tired. Waking up in the morning only for her to walk through to the living room just to fall back asleep on the couch. Sasuke hated leaving her in the mornings and wanted to take some time off of work but Hinata had refused. She knew that his father would become suspicious and she was determined not to tell anyone about the baby until they had the all clear.

So while Hinata sat there, smoke practically coming out of her ears due to this woman trying to flirt with Sasuke all hell broke loose. She wasn't upset with Sasuke because the poor guy looked so uncomfortable as he continued to steer the conversation to Hinata, making it extremely obvious that he was the father of the baby and was in a relationship with her, but it was like the midwife was only hearing what she wanted. Hinata was never one to pull anyone up on their behavior or cause a scene, but with how rotten she had been feeling and her hormones going crazy, she had stood up and screamed. Calling the woman an unprofessional twat, calling her all the names that she could think of in her angry state, grabbed her notes and stormed out of the room with Sasuke right behind her.

Hinata felt Sasuke stroke her cheek and she looked around the room to see her Sensei smiling with amusement at her. She gave a sheepish smile back and laid back on the bed.  
"Don't worry my dear, Yui got in a lot of trouble after you phoned in and reported her behavior, you won't have to see her again" said Tsunade while tucking some paper towls into the waistband of Hinata's jeans and under her top before turning out the lights and squirting some gel onto her stomach.  
Hinata lay back without looking at the screen, Sasuke could feel her grip tightening on his hand and looked down. Tsunade already pushing the wand around Hinata's belly to see the baby.  
"What's wrong baby?" Whispered Sasuke.  
"What if there is nothing there?"  
Sasuke smiled and kissed her hand, he knew she had been worried about this for some time. With the baby being so small Hinata of course could not feel movement yet and had been scared that there would be no baby on the screen, meaning that she would have lost the little one. Truth be told, Sasuke had been terrified of that also but could not show it, he had to be strong and supportive, no matter how badly he wanted to panic.  
"Well, there we have one baby."

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes turned instantly to screen, Sasuke could hear Hinata let out a relieved sob but he could not move. A little head, a little body, one arm up in the air while the other lay next to the head. He was floored by the amount of emotion that was hitting him, his chest was so tight, his eyes stinging as he could feel tears well up, his baby. His little boy or girl, he and Hinata's little angel. Hinata looked back at him with happy tears in her eyes and smiled.  
"Sasuke look, look."  
He never believed that he could feel so much love for a person that he had never met before, this was real, this amazing woman who he had been in love with for most of his life was blessing him with this beautiful little angel that he would love and care for for the rest of his life. Sasuke let out a laugh as he leaned down and kissed Hinata's forehead. No words had to be spoken between them, for the next twenty minutes they sat and stared at the little being while Tsunade told them all the measurements and gave them the exact date the little one was due.

Hinata couldn't take her eyes off of the little picture that Tsunade had printed out for them. After the scan she had had some blood taken and made her way back to the car with Sasuke and the whole time had the picture in her hand.  
"I can't believe how clear it is" spoke Sasuke. "You can even see his little nose."  
"What if he is actually a she?" Laughed Hinata.  
"Just a habit, I don't really want to call the little one it you know?"  
"Well why don't we just say button? Look at our little button's nose."  
Sasuke let out a chuckle as he continued to keep his eyes on the road while they made their way towards Sasuke's family home. They had decided that they were going to tell both of their families together, so Hinata had asked for her father, cousin and sister to go to Fugaku and Mikoto's and wait for her there. Her father had been confused and had continued to question her for a solid hour that morning as to why they had to go there. Hiashi and Fugaku had been great friends ever since high school and frequently visited the Uchiha mansion that was why Hinata thought of it being a good idea. When she had finally got her father to agree she had been exhausted, the man hated not knowing things.  
"How do you think they are all going to react?" Asked Hinata.  
"Hard to say really. Itachi already knows and he has been a nightmare because we told him he can't tell anyone. Had him on the phone at 1am because he found the perfect Moses basket and was angry because he couldn't talk to anyone about it."  
Hinata let out a laugh, she did feel sorry that she had asked Itachi to keep the news to himself.  
"But with my mum? She'll probably go ballistic that we hid our relationship from her. She has something of a mother in law crush on you I swear."  
"Well, it's a good thing that we have a copy of the scan photo and a big bar of chocolate for her. Speaking of the relationship, I don't think I am very comfortable telling my father or Neji that for 2 years we were just hooking up. Maybe we can say that we have been together the whole time but we just didn't want to tell anyone?"  
"Sounds good to me babe" spoke Sasuke before taking Hinata's hand and resting it on the gear stick.

 **X.X.X.X**

Hinata and Sasuke stood side by side as the members of their families sat at the kitchen table waiting to hear the reason for this unplanned gathering. Sasuke was finding it difficult to contain his smile while Hinata stood shaking out of excitment. Itachi looked over at them both with a look in his eyes, pleading with them to hurry up. Hinata walked the few steps over to the table and placed the spare picture down, she walked back to Sasuke while every other pair of eyes went down to the black and white photo.  
"Wh-what's going on?" Asked Mikoto with wide eyes.  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Baby Uchiha, due September 4th."  
They had expected Itachi would be the first one to speak, but both Hinata and Sasuke sweat dropped at the words that left Itachi's mouth.  
"Oh my lord that is brand new information that I am _just_ hearing for the first time."

Everyone looked at Itachi with an eyebrow raised while Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"You had the highest grades out of everyone in you year at school and one of those subjects was drama, you couldn't have made that a little more convincing?"  
Itachi smirked towards his brother then decided to watch the reaction of everyone else. Mikoto let out an ear piercing scream while she picked up the picture and tenderly held it in her hands. Hanabi tried to hide her tears as she jumped from the table and hugged her sister.  
"Itachi knew before me?"  
"Neji there is an expla-."  
"No way" growled Neji while pointing at Itachi. "You will not be the favorite Uncle, I am. I'm getting the kid the best of the best."  
"Go ahead and try. I've already got a list of stuff online that just needs me to hit buy now" challenged Itachi.

Fugaku stood from the table and walked over to the couple with a serious look. Hinata felt nervous and Sasuke was ready to defend himself and Hinata if he needed to. Fugaku let out a small smile and pat Hinata lightly on the head.  
"I'm glad it is you my dear" he said before making his way to the door.  
"Fugaku? Where are you going?" Asked Mikoto.  
"To the DIY store."  
"Your son has just told you that you are going to be a grandfather and you want to go to the damn DIY store?"  
"Well, I need to do up one of the rooms as a nursery for the little tyke, and build a tree house and a rope swing. Don't try and stop me Mikoto I'm doing this. Granddad of the year" he yelled as he left the house.  
Hinata was so happy seeing everyone's reactions of the news, but seeing her father sitting in the same position made her feel like she was going to be sick again. Sitting down in the chair next to him she lightly placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. Once his eyes were on her's Hinata let a small unsure smile appear on her face.  
"Are you okay Dad?"  
"Is this true?" At Hinata's nod he continued, "How did this happen?"

Hinata could see that Hanabi was about to give a smart ass answer to their father's question but quickly spoke before she could.  
"Sasuke and I have been together for two years, we didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't know if it was going to work out but it did. Daddy are you not happy with the news?"  
Hinata reached over to Mikoto that handed the picture to her so that she could put it into her father's hands.  
"I know this is completely out of the blue and a lot to take in but this little one is your grandchild, you are going to be a Pappy."  
Hinata began to smile as she heard her father whisper the name Pappy and tears began to fall from his eyes. In the next second Hinata was grabbed into a tight hug while her father cried tears.  
"I'm going to be a Pappy. Pappy Hiashi. I can't believe this. My little sunshine, having a baby."  
Hinata let out a small sniffle while her father pulled back and placed her hands on either side of her face.  
"Thank you my dear girl, your mother would have been so proud of you. I make this promise to you now Hinata, I wasn't the best at being a father, I tried, but without your mother I felt very lost. I will forever regret not being there for you and Hanabi as much as I should have been but I pormise, I will be the best grandfather that this little one you are carrying can be proud of."  
Sasuke watched on fondly while receiving his own bone crushing hug from his mother. Just like Hiashi, Sasuke made a silent vow that he would forever be there for Hinata and their little button, and he would be the best father that any child could dream of.

 **...**

 **Okay so a little rushed, sorry about that but all the same I really hope you guys enjoyed.**  
 **I was going to make this chapter a bit longer by adding in a flash back of what happened between Sasuke and Hinata after the reveal oh the pregnancy, but have decided to put the flash back in the next chapter instead.**  
 **Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought.**

 **xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

 **Hello guys, welcome to chapter 4.**  
 **First off, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this uploaded for you. I have been trying to come up with a scheduled for updating both my stories and also trying to work that scheduled around my home life scheduled.**  
 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **...**

Sasuke smiled as he leaned against the door frame watching as Hinata napped on his bed, well, their bed now. They had spent the entire week moving some of Hinata's things into his home while Hiashi offered to sort out all the paperwork to get the house sold. Sasuke thought back on how shocked he had been when he and Naruto had gone to Hinata's to start moving things, only to find the house filled with so much baby things. At first, Sasuke had thought that Hinata had went on a mad spending spree but when he looked at all the tags, he saw that everything was bought by either Neji or Itachi.

Ever since they had revealed Hinata's pregnancy, Itachi and Neji had been in an all out war. Competing with each other on who would be the best Uncle and who could buy the little one the best of stuff. Neji had bought all nursery furniture consisting of a wardrobe, chest of drawers, changing unit and a cot. He had also purchased a Moses basket, a baby bath and four suitcases filled to the brim of baby clothes for girls and boys. Itachi had got his own back by buying a swinging crib, a swing, a sterilizer with bottles and two large prams, one in purple and one in blue. Sasuke thought that it couldn't get any worse but was shocked speechless when he watched Naruto stagger out of Hinata's bedroom with a ten foot tall giant teddy bear with a tag around it's neck that read _"Uncle Itachi is the best"._

He was able to laugh about it now, but at the time he had been completely enraged at his brother and Neji at the fact that their ridiculous competition had caused Hinata unwanted stress and led to her deciding to move out of her home. After they had returned from his parents house after telling them the news, Hinata and himself had sat down and talked about where they would stay. Hinata wanted to keep her house and Sasuke was not going to deny her anything. He had been going through paperwork on getting his house up on the market and packing when Hinata had changed her mind and wanted to move into his house. He didn't understand why but after finding so much stuff taking up space in Hinata's home, he knew that it would be better living in his three bedroom house.

He watched as Hinata snuggled more into the blanket, unconsciously wrapping an arm around her growing stomach protectively. He had never felt so happy than he did right now. He thought back to the time when she had agreed to his 'friends with benefits' offer, he had been over the moon about that but this feeling now? Knowing that the love of his life loved him just as much as he loved her, and that they were expecting their first child together, made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Just as he was about to climb in behind Hinata and snuggle into her, he heard his front door opening and shutting and the sound of his best friend calling his name. Letting out a disappointed sigh, Sasuke closed the bedroom door and made his way down stairs.  
"Hey man. Just grabbed the last few boxes from Hinata's, where is she anyway?"  
"Thanks, she's napping so keep your fog horn voice down because if you wake her I will throw you out this house then set you on fire" stated Sasuke as he took two of the boxes and sat them down in the sitting room.

Naruto let out a laugh but was mindful of his volume. He looked around Sasuke's once bachelor pad, now decorated with candles, photo frames, a shaggy red rug under the new coffee table and different plants and vases. He couldn't even find it in himself to make fun of Sasuke, he had never seen his best friend so happy than what he was now. It had been a shock when Sasuke and Hinata had announced to all of them about their pregnancy, out of all their friends, Naruto and Ino were the most excited. Of course the rest of their friends were happy and quickly congratulated the pair, but it took them a little while to process the fact that Sasuke and Hinata were together, never mind expecting a baby.  
"You want a beer?" Asked Sasuke as he walked out the kitchen with two bottles.  
"Yeah sure. Honestly man I am beat, all that baby stuff is gonna give me nightmares. You okay if I stay here for a while?"  
"Would it matter if I said it wasn't okay? You would just sit your ass down anyway" smirked Sasuke as he walked into the sitting room and sat down on the opposite couch.

"So when is the next scan?"  
"Tomorrow, we find out if the baby is a boy or a girl."  
"Really? You guys are actually gonna find out?"  
"Well, I would much rather wait but Hinata really wants to know. She's been so stressed out lately because she doesn't like any of the neutral colors, and we need to get the baby's room decorated so if finding out the sex will make her happy then who am I to say no?"  
Naruto was tempted to tell Sasuke about how whipped he was but decided to save it for another time. In all the years he had known Sasuke, and that was a lot of years, he had never seen him as happy as he was now. It was still unbelievable that he was going to be a father soon and even though Naruto was excited for his two friends, he couldn't help but feel a little envious. He wanted what his best friend now currently had. A warm and comfortable home where the love of his life lived to greet him after work, have meals together, cuddle together and plan for a family. It was something that Naruto had wanted for a very long time, but for now, he would settle for just being an Uncle to the future little Baby Uchiha.

"You know, I can't wait to meet your kid Sasuke but I honestly can't wait to see you handle sleepless nights and a messy house. You think you can handle it?" Laughed Naruto.  
Sasuke knew that Naruto was only joking around, but what he had just brought up, was something Sasuke had been extremely worried about. He had always prided himself on being able to do anything, any challenge that approached him he conquered, but this challenge was one that scared him to death.  
Naruto, seeing the look on his best friends face, stopped his laughing and put his beer down on one of the coasters on the table.  
"Hey, you okay man?"  
"Do you think I'm going to be a good dad?" Asked Sasuke, avoiding looking over at the now gob smacked blonde.

"Of course you're gonna be a good dad, not just good but a great one. Where the hell is this coming from Sasuke?"  
Sasuke continued to avoid his best friend's stare as he internally fought with himself. He wasn't one for sharing personal details about himself, especially to Naruto, but knew that these feelings had been eating away at him for a while. If he didn't let them out now, then it would just make him worse. He had contemplated talking to Itachi about it, but Itachi had his own stuff going on and didn't want to burden his brother.  
"Nothing, you know what? Forget I said anything, you want another beer?"  
"Oh no you don't bastard. Sit down and talk to me, now" growled Naruto.  
Sasuke let out a sigh before returning to his seat. He could see Naruto waiting for an explanation and with how much Sasuke really wished he hadn't said anything, knew that Naruto would not drop this until everything was out in the open.  
"Don't get me wrong, I am ecstatic about becoming a dad. I'm just scared that I am going to fuck it all up. I mean, I don't know how to change a nappy, or make up formula, or bath a baby. Fuck, I don't even know how to fucking sing a lullaby. What if the baby is crying and doesn't calm down with me because the little one doesn't feel comforted? What if I end up spending more time at work and less time at home? Will the kid resent me? Will Hinata get fed up and leave me? What if-."  
"Sasuke whoa. Calm the fuck down man, you're gonna give yourself a panic attack."

Sasuke took in some deep breaths as he ran a hand through his hair and down the back of his neck. He looked up to see Naruto sitting a little further forward on the couch, looking at him with a mix of shock and annoyance.  
"First things first, you are NOT going to fuck this up. Secondly, every first time parent feels this way. Taking care of a baby is a new experience, one that doesn't come with a training course or an instruction manual, you learn as you go and you will pick everything up. Now tell me, where the hell has all this fear came from?"  
"Well, let's be honest Naruto, my own father isn't really a role model for me to learn from about being a father."  
Naruto nodded in understanding. Fugaku wasn't really what you would call a hands on father. For most of Sasuke's life his dad was either in his work office, home office or on business trips. Itachi was the one who taught Sasuke most things that a father does.  
"Have you spoke to Hinata about this?"  
"I can't tell her about this Naruto. She already has fears about giving birth and being a first time mum. She doesn't need me adding on my panic, I need to be strong for her."  
"Sasuke, you and Hinata are in this together. I bet you all the ramen in the world that she would be able to ease your fear and doubts a million times better than I can so talk to her about it. I will say this though, your worried about these little things now, wait until that moment you're holding that baby in your arms, because I know that that first hold will cause all doubts to disappear and everything will fall into place. That baby is going to be your entire world and in return, that little one will see you, her and his daddy, as their entire world. You're gonna be an amazing dad Sasuke."

 **X.X.X.X**

The next day, Hinata and Sasuke made their way inside the hospital, both overly excited to find out the sex of their baby. Naruto had been right for once it seemed. After the blonde had left and Hinata woke up from her nap, Sasuke had told Hinata everything that was worrying him. He had felt rather insecure about opening up but Hinata had been completely understanding and for most of the night they had talked about everything that worried them and sorted everything. They still had twenty minutes before their appointment so decided to grab something from the cafe before making their way to the Sonography department. The hospital cafe was rather busy but after waiting for close to ten minutes, they got their drinks and made their way through the corridors.  
"Did you get a hot chocolate?" Asked Sasuke, knowing that Hinata's biggest craving was chocolate.  
The craving had started a few days before hand, causing Sasuke to buy five large sharing bags of different chocolate. Thinking that it would last for a week at most, only to be shocked that it had all been finished in less than a day.  
"No but I did get a chocolate bar" giggled Hinata. "This is coffee."  
"Coffee?"  
"Don't worry I got de-caf."  
"I thought you hated coffee?"  
"I do. It is absolutely disgusting" stated Hinata before happily taking a large gulp from the take away cup.  
Well, there was another craving it seems.

They had only been sitting in the reception area for two minutes before Tsunade came out to greet them and show them into a room. Sasuke sat down on one of the plastic chairs by the bed as he listened to Tsunade asks questions about how Hinata was feeling and Hinata answering and telling her mentor all about her cravings.  
"So, are you both wanting to know the sex of the baby today?" Asked Tsunade as she poured the cold jelly on Hinata's growing stomach.  
Both Sasuke and Hinata agreed to find out, Tsunade smiled but reminded them both that there could be a chance that she wouldn't find out herself, it all depended if the baby was camera shy or not. Sasuke held Hinata's hand as they both stared at the screen, watching their little one move around as Tsunade showed them all the different body parts and showing close ups of them.

After a while it was clear that the baby took after Hinata, very, very shy. Tsunade claimed that the little one had a defiant streak by placing an arm down to hide between their legs so she couldn't see. Sasuke and Hinata both laughed as Tsunade continued to mutter under her breath on the fact that the baby wasn't even born yet and was already taking the mick out of her.  
"Is there a specific gender that you both would prefer?" Asked Tsunade while continuing to keep her eyes on the screen.  
"No not really" answered Hinata.  
"Well, that's you done and I'll get this picture printed out for you" spoke Tsunade while handing over some paper towels for Hinata to wipe up the left over jelly on her stomach.  
"Did you manage to find out?" Asked Sasuke impatiently.  
"I certainly did. Congratulations you two, you're having a little girl."

 **...**

 **Ahhh, I am actually really happy with how I ended this chapter. Sorry if it was rushed guys I just really wanted to get this up.**  
 **So, only one more chapter to go before this little story is done, I honestly can't wait to start writing the next chapter.**  
 **Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **NejisHime**

 **xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Author's Note.**

 **Hello everyone. I know I said that this was going to be the final chapter, but, after writing the whole thing I can see that it is far too long. So I have decided to break this chapter up into 4 parts. So welcome to chapter 5 part 1 of Fooled Around And Fell In Love.**  
 **I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed the last chapter, you guys always make me smile.**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Okay so I want to say a few things about this chapter before you all get to reading it.**  
 **Everything you are about to read in this chapter is 100% based on true events, this is my labor (to some, horror) story which will be described in later chapters. Some of you will laugh, some of you will cringe and some of you might finish this chapter believing I am one crazy ass demon mama lol.**  
 **So with the fact that I want to keep this to my experience I have to change a few things.**  
 **In chapter 3 I wrote that Tsunade would be delivering the baby, I am not going to be doing that anymore. I don't know how it works in other countries, but here in Britain (Scotland), we do not get to choose our midwife. We are essentially given whoever is available, and because I am writing my own story for this chapter, I have to add in that my main midwife who delivered my daughter was the biggest, sour faced, high strung bitch I have ever had the displeasure of being around, the woman cared more about having a conversation with my man and making sure my man was comfortable that actually speaking to me. My assistant midwife though was an angel so I wanted to add that into it.**  
 **So, you all have waited long enough for this chapter, please enjoy.**

 **...**

"You know, you look absolutely delicious in a hoodie. You really should wear them more often."  
Hinata gave a cheeky smile in reply to the smirk that Sasuke sent her as they continued to drive towards their destination. He was trying his best to hide it, but Hinata was able to read her man like an open book and could see very clearly in his eyes and the way his knuckles were turning white by how hard he was gripping the steering wheel, how nervous he truly was. Hinata could not deny that she was not nervous, who wouldn't be when they were on their way to the hospital to get their labor induced 8 days before their actual due date?

After finding out the sex of their baby, Hinata had been having a very difficult time. Aches and pains started to happen in her legs, hips, lower stomach, back and backside. The worst of all, was the fact that she was not able to sleep longer than 3 hours a night, of course she was able to grab an hour or 2 nap in the afternoons but if she slept any longer, the muscles in her calves would tighten and start to spasm. The first time it had happened caught Hinata so off guard that she began screaming into her pillow in the middle of the night, waking Sasuke instantly. Sasuke had been shocked and had asked what was wrong but because of how much the pain was gripping her, she just couldn't get the words out. After the pain had gone and her leg had stopped trying to attack her, Hinata accepted the fact she had a very low pain threshold, good to find that out when soon she would be pushing a human out of her body in just a few short months.

It wasn't just the lack of sleeping that these pains were causing, she was also finding it very difficult to walk. Hanabi and herself had decided to have lunch in town a few weeks ago and Hinata found herself taking a break every couple of steps because of how sore and heavy she felt. When she thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, the indigestion started, the pregnancy had a lot of love and hate moments. She had noticed Sasuke starting to become more worried as time went on. He never did it to her, but anyone else he would gladly snap at for no reason what so ever. That was his defense mechanism for being worried. There had been one night where Sasuke had ordered in some food and Hinata had gone to the door to pay once it had arrived. The delivery man was a slightly older man with a big happy smile and had joked when seeing her, asking how many babies she was having. She could remember the cringe that took over her body when Sasuke rushed to the door and began threatening the poor man. Once Hinata had calmed him down and apologized on his behalf and closed the door, she was shocked and slightly amused hearing Sasuke on his phone picking an argument with Naruto. He didn't have to try very hard seeing as Naruto loved a good fight whether it was with fists or words. As they continued to drive to the hospital, Hinata thought back to how it had come to the decision to induce her labor.

 **(FLASHBACK. 2 DAYS PREVIOUS)**

 _It was ten days before the due date and Hinata was sitting in the waiting room of her local doctor's office waiting for the midwife to call her name. Once her name was called, Hinata waddled towards the room, to see the older woman with a sympathetic smile on her face._  
 _"Good morning Hinata, how are you feeling?" Asked the woman softly._  
 _"Heavy" Hinata replied with a smile as she sat down on the plastic chair on the opposite side of the desk._

 _As the midwife got to work, she and Hinata continued talking. Hinata brought up the same comments about how sore she was and how difficult she was finding moving around and the midwife continued to reassure Hinata that everything was fine, though, Hinata could tell there was something that the motherly woman was not telling her. After her blood pressure was taken, weight and a blood sample, Aya, asked Hinata to hop on the bed so that she could feel around to know the exact position the baby was in and to also listen to the heart beat._  
 _"I don't think hop is the right word for me getting on that bed Aya" giggled Hinata._  
 _Aya smiled and laughed along while helping Hinata up onto the medical bed. Something that should only take two seconds to do, took almost five minutes._

 _As Hinata tried to lay down she couldn't help but let out little groans and her breathing began to get faster. At the panicked look she received, Hinata only smiled and explained that she hadn't been able to lie on her back since she was around 4 months along. After 10 minutes Aya smiled as she told Hinata that her little girl was in the proper position with her head down at the bottom. Hinata let out a relieved breath and nearly found herself tearing up as she listened to the little hand held monitor that let her hear the little one's heart beat. After cleaning the solution off of Hinata's stomach, Aya continued to ask Hinata questions to distract her while she took out a measuring tape and wrapped it around Hinata's back to measure her belly. When a frown appeared on Aya's face Hinata instantly froze up._  
 _"Is something the matter?" She asked slowly._

 _After being helped down from the bed and helped over to the chair, Aya sat down across from her and explained the after taking a measurement of her stomach, it confirmed with her that Hinata was a lot bigger than she should be._  
 _"Hinata, being a midwife yourself, you already know things like this can occur. It either means that your baby is going to be a big little girl, or you are carrying a lot of water. It is nothing to worry about but I do feel it would be best to get you booked in for a growth scan up at the hospital just to take a proper measurement. I'll call them now."_

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS.)**

Hinata had taken it in her stride when Aya had managed to get her an appointment for the next day, Hinata was not the least bit worried. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Sasuke. When Hinata got home she had decided to wait for Sasuke to come home before telling him, knowing that if she was to call him then nobody at the company would be safe from his threats.

She remembered the wide eyed stare he gave her when he arrived home and she had told him. He instantly called his father and demanded, not asked, that he would not be back at work for a while. At first, Fugaku snapped at being spoke to the way Sasuke had just done but once Hinata had grabbed the phone and told her future father-in-law the whole situation he was more understanding. The whole night Sasuke had asked a lot of questions, sometimes even repeating questions that she had previously answered. Hinata didn't mind, knowing that Sasuke would of course be worried but she had reassured him that when they went for the scan, everything would be find and they would not have a thing to worry about.

 **(FLASHBACK. 1 DAY PREVIOUS)**

 _Hinata growled as she waddled out of the Sonography department, along the too long corridors towards the antenatal clinic. For 15 minutes she had had to lie on that medical bed when she was constantly commenting that she was in pain. Of course, getting to see her little girl on the screen was amazing but Hinata had now had enough. She felt as big as a side of a house and was breathing as though she had just ran a marathon, she had only took 5 steps. She had even went on a 3 minute rant calling Sasuke every swear word she could think of, all because he was able to walk faster than her._

 _Once they sat down in the waiting area, Hinata took Sasuke's hand and apologized for her behavior. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Sasuke smiled while kissing the top of her head._  
 _"You don't have to apologize babe. I_ _ **was**_ _being a complete asshole walking like a normal person when you can't right now, please forgive me" teased Sasuke._  
 _Hinata pouted at his sarcasm but before she could retort, her name was called and she and Sasuke were escorted from the waiting room into a private room that had Hinata cursing under her breath at the fact that they were making her walk more. Walking into the room Hinata instantly smiled as she recognized one of the midwife's that she had become good friends with._  
 _"Oh Hinata look at you. You are glowing right now."_  
 _"Thank you Emika" smiled Hinata. "It's been a while, how have you been?"_  
 _"Oh darling we have plenty of time to catch up another time, let's get you sitting in a comfortable chair while I go over everything. Oh, you must be daddy, hello it's nice to meet you."_

 _Sasuke shook the woman's hand and introduced himself before taking the seat next to Hinata and taking her hand. Emika opened the folder and began explaining but Hinata could see that Sasuke just wanted to get straight to the point, she knew he hated hospitals more than anything in the world._  
 _"So as you can see here Hinata" started Emika as she pointed to some numbers in the folder. "The scan is showing that you are carrying a lot of water, more water than we want you to be carrying. I have read in your notes from your community midwife that you have been suffering a lot of pains lately? Well, this explains all of that."_  
 _"What does this mean? Is our daughter okay?" Demanded Sasuke._  
 _"Mr Uchiha, I assure you that your little one is very healthy and that there is nothing to worry about, but Hinata, in my professional opinion, and I am sure in yours also. I think it would be best to induce your labor."_

 _Hinata nodded her head and then turned to Sasuke, he was looking as though he had a million more questions but didn't know how to ask. Hinata squeezed his hand gently causing Sasuke to smile at her then turn towards Emika._  
 _"What do you mean by induce the labor?"_  
 _"With how much water Hinata is carrying it could cause problems not just for her but your baby as well Mr Uchiha. That is why I have arranged for Hinata to come back to the hospital tomorrow morning to be admitted into one of the pre natal words and have her induced" spoke Emika clearly with an understanding smile._  
 _"But there are still 9 days until our daughter's due date. Won't her being born early cause her a lot of complications?"_  
 _"Oh bless your heart. You are thinking of premature births Mr Uchiha. Your baby is not premature, she is fully developed and healthy but as I have said, it is better for Hinata and your daughter to be induced and I am sure Hinata you agree with me?"_  
 _At Hinata's affirmative nod, Emika smiled and wrote down the details for them and sent them both on their way._

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS.)**

Now they were here, walking through the entrance of the hospital both filled with excitement and a little nerve wracked at the thought of getting to meet their baby girl earlier than expected. Sasuke carried every bag that Hinata wanted to bring with her while loosely wrapping an arm around her back to help her. It should have only taken a little over five minutes to reach the antenatal ward where Hinata was being admitted but took them so much longer seeing as Hinata was finding herself losing her breath very easily. Sasuke hated to see her like this, hated that she was trying so hard to put on a brave face and ignore the pain all for his benefit.  
"We can stop for a bit babe if you need it. Don't push yourself" said Sasuke as he lightly pulled her closer so she could rest her weight on him.  
"Thank you darling, but there is really no need. Ward 37 is just down those stairs,"

Once reaching the doors of the ward, Hinata sat down on one of the chairs while Sasuke pressed the bell to alert one of the staff to their arrival. Sasuke had to admit that he was happy to see that nobody could enter the ward without a member of staff opening the door first. The nights he had woke up in a cold sweat with nightmares that someone would walk into the ward and cause Hinata harm had him panicked for days. He hated, beyond anything, that people were able to see how he was feeling about everything. Like his brother and father, Sasuke had the power to put a very stoic mask in place where no one could even guess how he was feeling. With the days counting down to this exact moment, it was getting harder to keep the mask on. He knew he had been snapping a lot at friends and family, maybe he would apologize to them, when he could see with his own eyes that his love and daughter were perfectly fine and healthy.

They didn't have to wait long before an older woman in a pair of dark blue scrubs walked to the door and gave them a cheerful smile. After introducing themselves Hinata and Sasuke were taken into a bay that had four beds. Two were already occupied with the curtains closed so Hinata took a seat on the bed close to the window while Yui placed that plastic name tag with Hinata's details on her wrist with a smile. Once Sasuke was sure Hinata was comfortable, he sat down on the large chair by her bed, his leg beginning to bounce up and down, a sign that he was getting uncomfortable.  
"You don't have to stay long Sasuke" assured Hinata, "I know you hate being in hospitals and unfortunately now that I have this band on, I can't leave."  
"Idiot" smirked Sasuke as he lightly tugged one of her bangs causing Hinata to pout. "Like I would just leave you here on your own."  
"Well, you do know that you won't be able to stay all night right?"  
"I would like to see them try and kick me out of here. I am not leaving you alone."

Hinata rolled her eyes and smiled. Even though she worked inside this very hospital, she hated staying in one. She knew she couldn't get special treatment in having Sasuke stay, he would only be able to stay over night when she was moved to the postnatal ward, but imagining nurses chasing Sasuke trying to force him to leave was something Hinata would love to see. They sat for half an hour talking before Yui returned to the bed and gave Hinata a sheet and closed the curtains. Hinata grunted in a very un lady like way as she got up from the bed and started to take her leggings off.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Whispered Sasuke in shock.  
Hinata couldn't stop the laugh from escaping, causing Sasuke glare at her.  
When Yui came inside, Hinata was already on the bed with the sheet covering her bottom half.  
"Okay Hinata love. Ankles together and legs as far apart as you can get them."  
"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Yui had just finished putting on the rubber gloves then turned to Sasuke with a smile.  
"What I am about to do Mr Uchiha is insert the propess pessary. Do you know what that is?"  
"Do I honestly look as though I know what the fuck that is?" Snapped Sasuke.  
"Darling, please calm down. I am very sorry Yui, he really doesn't like hospitals and he is nervous about everything. I should have explained everything when we were coming here."  
"No apology needed my love, everyone handles this situation differently. Okay Mr Uchiha. This pessary contains an active ingredient called Dinoprostone, also known as Prostaglandin which is a naturally occurring female hormone. Once this is inserted, it will stay in for 24 hours, slowly releasing the hormone to soften the cervix to try and break Hinata's waters naturally."

Sasuke face turned white and he could feel himself shudder. This woman explained all that while inserting that _thing_... up there. He felt like he was receiving the sex talk for the first time but he fought the blush that he could feel trying to make itself known on his cheeks.  
"So, that thing. Is that actually going to break the waters?"  
"We will just have to wait and see I'm afraid. You can put you clothes back on now deary and you know already, but try and walk about as much as you can handle."  
Hinata nodded and smiled as Yui pushed the curtains slightly so she could leave but Sasuke was shocked. Wait and see? Everything was out to make him blow up today he was sure of it.  
"So hang on. This propess thing is going to work right?"  
"In some cases it does and sometimes it doesn't. Mostly when I have had to do this, I find that if a woman is overdue and had the propess inserted then it is more likely the waters will break. We will just have to wait and see, I'm sorry that I didn't mention any of this before darling."

Sasuke kissed her lips softly. He didn't want her apologizing, he could have easily picked up a book on all this or even did some research but chose not to. He trusted Hinata and if she said she was fine and that everything that was happening was supposed to be happening then he had nothing to worry about. As Hinata lay back on the bed, Sasuke lay his head next to her's, all the while rubbing her belly, feeling his little girl move around wherever his hand was. Soon she would be here, in their arms. They just had to wait a little bit more.

 **...**

 **So that is it for chapter 5 part 1. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Still a bit to go but hopefully I can get the next chapter up a lot sooner for you all. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **NejisHime**

 **xx**


End file.
